


The Due South Movie Plot -- In a Perfect World

by gearbox



Series: Movie plot [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-19
Updated: 2000-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearbox/pseuds/gearbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I'd want to see in a due South movie, if such a thing existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Due South Movie Plot -- In a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge:  
> In a perfect world, commented a friend, there would be a due South movie. What, she asked, would it be like?
> 
> The answer:  
> A plot unfolded behind my eyes. . .

I'd like to see both Fraser and Ray K. far from home. Like. . . Sub-saharan Africa. Casablanca. The low-land jungles of Guatemala. Siberia?

But of course, they'd have to get there, so there'd be scenes set in Canada, and a few for old time's sake in Chicago.

And. . . the case should start out as something ridiculous that only Fraser would bother pursuing -- cubs stolen from a wild polar bear? And then turn into something much bigger, like an international arms trafficking group (that intends to train the polar bear cubs to act as couriers).

The Americans want in on the case, for political reasons. Ray's been. . . misbehaving himself. . . in Chicago, and is somewhat in disgrace, maybe even busted back to wearing a uniform. He gets pressured by TPTB to liase with Fraser and report back on the investigation's progress.

They end up running around exotic locales, learning about things like, ahem, various sanitary arrangements, and with appropriate themes about people being people -- good and bad, brave or scared, capable or clumsy, no matter where they are or what they look like.

Then, of course, everything gets more complicated (hey, it's a movie -- I've got 2, 2.5 hrs to play, and I intend to use every minute), when at an attempted bust, they catch sight of one of the arms dealers as she's taking a shot at Fraser -- and it's Victoria.

Conflicted feelings and relationship stuff ensues. At which point we learn (if it hasn't been obvious before) that Fraser and Ray were indeed boinking like bunnies during the Franklin Quest. And why they stopped. And that Ray, at least, would be happy to resume. Fraser, on the other hand, gets to deal -- on screen -- with the mess of emotions left over from Victoria, plus some from his short-lived affair with Ray.

So there's understated but gushy scenes, and lots of explosions and gunfights and a delightful chase scene that parodies a James Bond film, Ray in danger being saved by Fraser in a wildly bizarre way, Fraser in danger being rescued by Ray in a rash but entirely photogenic way, and. . .

In the end, Fraser gets the girl (and puts her in jail), saves the cubs from a fate worse than death, and gets his man (and falls into bed with him).

The End (almost)

PS. Darn. I forgot to write Dief's subplot. Assume Dief plays a lupine James Bond role. Dief, parachuting out of airplanes, romancing sheepdogs in Tierra del Fuego, leading the good guys to the hidden cache of arms by following the scent of Victoria's perfume. That sort of thing.


End file.
